


love lines

by afjakwrites



Series: afjak writes flash fanfiction [25]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Palm Reading, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), zuko is a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afjakwrites/pseuds/afjakwrites
Summary: Zuko doesn't understand why he's so jealous of the handsome young man who offers Aang a free palm-reading.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: afjak writes flash fanfiction [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619170
Comments: 34
Kudos: 401





	love lines

**Author's Note:**

> _87\. Realizing they're in love_
> 
> enjoy! <3

The first thing the gang does after reuniting is pay a visit to the Jasmine Dragon. It’s a slow day: only a few tables are occupied, and mainly by the shop’s regulars. Iroh is behind the counter, pouring steaming tea into several small cups packed onto a round tray. He looks up at the sound of the door bell, and his face lights up at the sight of his nephew, accompanied by his group of friends. 

“Firelord Zuko!” He exclaims cheerfully, rounding the counter. 

Zuko meets him halfway. Iroh’s arms are open and he eagerly folds the taller man into his embrace, smiling against his chest. When he pulls back, Zuko’s eyes are shining with happiness and affection.

“Uncle,” he greets warmly, his hand lingering on Iroh’s shoulder, “you know you don’t have to call me that.”

“How else will people know I am the uncle of such an accomplished young man?” Iroh asks, beaming. He pats his nephew’s arm and then peers over his shoulder, eyes twinkling. “Speaking of accomplished young people—hello, everyone! It is an honor to have so many esteemed guests in my shop today.” 

“Hey, Iroh,” Toph greets, stepping forward to give the man a hearty clap on the back. Iroh responds in kind, patting her shoulder with a chuckle.    
  
“Iroh!” Aang exclaims cheerily as he leaps forward, throwing his arms around the man’s shoulders to give him a good squeeze. 

When they part, Iroh smiles up at the man. “Avatar Aang, it is a pleasure to see you again. However, I am a bit surprised—wasn’t it only two weeks ago that you last visited?” He asks, eyes flickering toward his nephew to fix him with a knowing stare. 

“I’ll make tea,” Zuko says instead of answering, turning away before anyone can see the blush on his face. He’s not sure why the comment flusters him so much—it’s not like he and Aang are together or anything! Zuko doesn’t have time for relationships, especially not with his best friend. Sure, Aang may be kind, and handsome, and funny, and so  _ dreamy _ , with eyes Zuko felt like he could just fall into—but he has no interest in Aang at all! The very idea is preposterous. 

While the rest of the group greet Iroh and get situated at a large table in the corner, Zuko stands behind the counter and sheds off the outer layer of his robes. He replaces it with an apron and begins to make tea, only to startle when he feels a presence at his side. 

“Can I help?” Asks Aang, who’s peeking over Zuko’s shoulder as though he’s never watched tea being made before. When Zuko turns toward him, flushing at their closeness, he smiles innocently and bats his big grey eyes up at the man. 

“Fine,” Zuko huffs, hoping Aang won’t notice the heat clinging to his cheeks. “Put an apron on, first. I’m not going walking all the way back to the Palace with you to change if you spill on yourself.” 

“Whatever you say, Sifu Hotman!” Aang replies with a giggle as he plucks an apron off a nearby hook. He wraps the strings around his slender waist and ties it off behind his back, then flits back to Zuko’s side as if he’s being pulled there by a magnet. 

They brew two pots of tea—one mango, one ginseng—and bring them to their table. 

“Well, well, it seems I have gained two new helpers,” Iroh chuckles as he reaches for the pot of ginseng. “Let us hope you haven’t forgotten all that I taught you, Zuko.” 

“Aang brewed the ginseng, so you’ll have to blame him if it’s off,” replies Zuko with a teasing smile. Aang elbows him in the ribs and he laughs softly before turning away yet again. “I’ll do a round for you, Uncle.”

“I’ll help!” Aang says instantly, following along at Zuko’s side. They each pluck a pot of pre—made tea off the counter and start walking around the shop, side-by-side. 

“My, has Iroh put you both to work?” Giggles one of the shop’s regulars, an older woman whom Zuko recognizes, as they approach her table.    


“Mrs. Wu,” he greets, smiling politely. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You as well, Firelord,” she says in return before setting her gaze upon Aang. “Avatar Aang, I don’t believe I’ve had the honor meeting you yet.”

“The honor is mine, Mrs. Wu,” says Aang, effortlessly smooth and charming in a way Zuko both envies and adores.

“This is my grandson, Liang,” Mrs. Wu gestures across the table where a handsome, dark—haired man around Zuko’s age is seated. 

“Avatar Aang, Firelord Zuko, it’s truly a blessing to meet you both,” Liang says. His soft brown eyes are glued to Aang’s face, watching the man as he pours them each a cup of tea. Zuko smiles cordially at him in response, but Liang hardly seems to notice; he’s already been drawn under the spell Aang seems to cast upon everyone around him, including Zuko. 

“Liang is an incredibly gifted palm reader,” says Mrs. Wu, while across from her Liang goes bright red and begins shaking his head rapidly and sputtering protests, “perhaps you two would like to have your palms read?”

Sensing Liang’s discomfort, Zuko politely declines the offer. Aang, however, is oblivious to the man’s embarrassment. He eagerly slides into the seat beside him, beaming. “I’d love to!” He says, thrusting one of his weather—worn, slim—fingered palms out toward the man. 

“A-Ah,” Liang stutters, flushing. “Of course, Avatar Aang. I—Is there anything in particular you want to know about?” His head is tilted toward the floor, as if he’s afraid to meet Aang’s gaze head—on. Even so, his eyes keep flickering back to Aang’s face, looking up at the airbender through his lashes. It’s a reaction that both Zuko and Aang are used to. People tend to get flustered in their presence, especially in the case of Aang, who acts familiar with everyone he meets. 

Aang pauses momentarily, then shakes his head. “If anything stands out to you, that’s what I’d like to know,” he says cheerfully. 

Liang nods jerkily and slowly reaches out. His tan hand cups Aang’s from underneath, and a sudden pang of jealousy shoots through Zuko’s heart at the sight. It’s not like there’s anything romantic about it—Liang is a palm reader, of course he would have to touch Aang’s hands—but Zuko can’t seem to think logically when Aang is smiling so sweetly at someone else, and that someone is cupping his hand as if it’s the most precious thing they’ve ever touched. 

“Your wisdom line is rather long,” Liang says as he raises Aang’s palm upward slightly, tracing it with his finger. Aang’s fingers twitch at the light touch, and Zuko feels another flare of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. “That means that you have a clear mind, and are very considerate of others. It also crosses with your heart line, with a slight curve; this could mean that you are a very romantic and creative person. Does that sound like you, Avatar Aang?” 

Aang casts a glance back at Zuko before meeting Liang’s eyes. He smiles gently, and the corners of his eyes crinkle. “I think I’m a pretty romantic person,” he answers in a low, almost secretive tone, holding his new companion’s gaze steady as he speaks. 

Liang’s eyes go wide, his cheeks blooming scarlet. Zuko’s lips twitch downward. He watches as the man bashfully ducks his head back down, and tries not to fault Liang for being flustered by Aang. It’s not as if Zuko is any better; he’s been friends with Aang for years now, and yet he still flusters easily in Aang’s presence, though it makes no sense to. It’s not as if he has any romantic feelings for Aang—of course not! Despite what his uncle may believe about the nature of their relationship, Zuko just doesn’t like watching Liang flirt with Aang because he knows how often people fawn over Aang in attempts to take advantage of his status as the Avatar. He’s concerned for Aang, just as any friend would be; it has nothing at all to do with the sweet smile Aang is giving Liang, or the pink tint to his cheeks. 

“In that case, why not look at your love line?” Liang asks, his eyes dropping back to Aang’s open palm.

Liang’s tan finger traces along Aang’s hand again, examining it closely. “Hm… It looks as though you will have a great love. Based on the placement of your fate line, you will find this love soon. In fact, you may have already met the person you are meant to be with. I—I also see that you are a person who is charming to many people, and you may act without thinking at times, but that you are very loyal when you have found your love.”

“I might already have met them?” Aang asks eagerly, leaning closer with interest. They’re so close together their noses nearly brush. 

Liang flushes yet again, and Zuko  _ burns _ . He knows exactly what the man is thinking, can tell from the look in his eyes that he’s wondering whether he might be the great love Aang is supposedly destined to have. The knowledge makes anger flare, bright and ugly, in Zuko’s chest; but even worse is the thought that it might be  _ true _ . What if Liang really is Aang’s great love? What if they fall in love because of this, and get married, and Zuko has to listen to them gush about the adorable way that they found each other for the rest of his life? And why does that possibility bother Zuko so much to begin with? 

Zuko struggles to suppress the urge to grab Aang by the wrist and wrench him away from Liang. His hands twitch at his sides; he balls them into shaking fists and hides them behind his back, trying his best to listen patiently as Liang concludes his reading. 

“It’s possible,” Liang says,  _ and he’s still holding Aang’s hand, he’s done reading his palm so why is he still holding Aang’s hand—?  _ “Do you… have someone in mind?” 

Zuko’s eyes blow wide and he freezes in place, waiting for Aang’s answer. Aang doesn’t turn toward him, but he can see the tips of the airbender’s ears going pink. “Yeah,” Aang murmurs sheepishly, “I-I think I do.”

Zuko’s heart stops. So Aang really  _ is _ interested in Liang, then. It shouldn’t hurt so badly to hear that, but it does. Zuko and Aang have never been anything but friends, and Zuko thought he was happy with that, but—

But Zuko had thought he’d get a little bit more time with Aang before he settled down, at least. They’d grown so  _ close _ in the eight years since the war’s end. Zuko was Aang’s best friend, and Aang was Zuko’s. Hell, the airbender visited the Royal Palace so often that he had his own bedroom there! Zuko doesn’t know why he’s getting so worked up about this, but the thought of Aang falling in love with Liang is unbearable. 

Abruptly, he clears his throat. “I need some air,” he says moodily as he rushes out of the shop. He walks a bit further down the street, ducking into a narrow alleyway out of sight. His back falls against the wall and he tilts his head skyward, staring at the clouds as he tries to figure out why he’s so angry, why the idea of Aang falling in love with someone makes him feel so—so—

“Zuko?” Aang’s voice sounds from beside him as the airbender steps into the alley. His soft grey eyes are filled with concern, his mouth set in a worried frown. “Are you feeling okay?”

Zuko’s amber eyes flicker to Aang’s handsome face, and suddenly it clicks. Why he got so jealous when Liang was touching Aang, why the possibility of the man falling for anyone else made his heart ache in the pit of his stomach— _ he’s in love with Aang _ . He’s probably been in love with Aang for years, now that he thinks back on it. The way his chest tightens when he sets his eyes on the airbender, the countless the nights Aang’s smiling face has crept into his dreams, the tingle that lingers on his skin wherever Aang touches him—it all makes so much  _ sense. _

“I’m fine,” Zuko lies, trying his best not to take his sudden frustration out on Aang. It’s not the airbender’s fault that Zuko has realized his feelings just a moment too late, but it still hurts like hell, and he’s finding it hard not to lash out. 

Unsatisfied, Aang asks, “are you sure? You look upset.”

“I said I’m  _ fine _ !” Snaps Zuko, far more harshly than he’d met to. Aang’s brows go wide, surprised and upset by the sudden outburst. Zuko takes a steadying breath and tries his best to sound calm when he adds, “I’m sorry. We should go back inside.”

“No, something’s wrong,” Aang protests stubbornly. “If you’re not comfortable here, you shouldn’t force yourself to stay. I can walk you back to the Palace, if you want.”

For some reason, Aang’s unrelenting kindness only adds to Zuko’s frustration. “Don’t you want to stay with Liang?” He asks, and regrets it immediately. Aang is looking at him in surprise, studying his expression, and panic lights in Zuko’s gut. He’s said too much, Aang is going to figure him out—!

But Aang just blinks in confusion, tilting his head to the side in a way Zuko has always found far too adorable for his own good. “Liang?” He echoes. “But he already finished reading my palm.”

“I know, but—don’t you want to get to know him better?” Asks Zuko in exasperation. 

“Well, he was nice and all, but if you’re not feeling well, then it’s more important that I make sure you get home safe.” Aang says, giving Zuko a strange look. 

“But what about your great love?”

Aang’s pretty grey eyes go wide. “W-What?” 

“Your great love,” Zuko repeats, and Spirits, this conversation is really trying his patience. Not only does he have to watch Aang fall for someone else, but apparently he also has to be the one to help them get together. “It’s obvious that he likes you. He was all over you, and he couldn’t stop blushing, so—” Zuko cuts himself off, strangling the words that want to spill from his mouth.  _ So don’t be an idiot and discover your feelings too late like I did.  _

Instead of becoming flustered, or rushing back inside, or reacting in any of the other ways Zuko could have imagined Aang responding to that information, the airbender tilts his head back and  _ laughs _ . “Zuko, were you  _ jealous _ ?” He asks, and his eyes are sparkling, and his voice is heavy with equal parts and amusement and fondness. 

Heat sears Zuko’s cheeks and rapidly climbs to his ears. “W-What?!” He cries, trying his best to sound surprised. “Of course not! Why would I be jealous?”

A knowing smile stretches Aang’s soft-looking lips. “A-ha, so you were!” He cries triumphantly. 

“N—No!” Zuko insists, and it sounds like a pathetic lie even to his own ears. 

Aang laughs again, and then his expression softens. He reaches out and takes the Firelord’s hand in his, entwining their fingers while Zuko stares in wide—eyed astonishment. 

“Zuko, Liang wasn’t who I meant when I said I thought I’d already met my great love.” Aang tells him gently, using his thumb to caress Zuko’s knuckles. 

Zuko can’t tear his eyes away from their joined hands. “T-Then, who—?”

“ _ You _ , dummy,” says Aang without hesitation. 

A soft little gasp falls from Zuko’s lips. He meets Aang’s eyes, wide-eyed, disbelieving, and sees only genuine love and affection reflected back at him. His knees feel weak, his heart fluttering uselessly in his chest. 

With some difficulty, Zuko swallows the lump in his throat. “A-Aang,” he croaks, flustered and shaky, “I—You—?”

“I love you,” confirms the airbender, smiling gently. He raises Zuko’s hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles softly. “Is that okay?” 

Zuko can hardly believe what’s happening. “Yes,” he says in a rush of breath. “Yes, yes—Spirits, that’s—I—I want—can I—?” His eyes are locked on Aang’s lips, and he can’t wait for the man to respond before he’s leaning in and desperately pressing their lips together. 

Aang hums in pleasure against his lips, sending a thrill down Zuko’s spine. The kiss is soft and gentle. Aang raises a hand and cups Zuko’s face, the left side, fingers brushing over his scar, and Zuko doesn’t even flinch at the sensation. He trusts Aang more than anything, trusts him not to hurt him, knows that the only thing Aang could ever do is help him heal. 

It’s Aang who pulls back first, cheeks dusted a light pink. He smiles cheerfully, and Zuko melts. 

“I—I love you, too,” murmurs Zuko in a lovestruck daze. 

Aang just squeezes his hand and laughs breezily as he tugs him back toward the shop. 


End file.
